


Under the blanket

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Short, ameripan - Freeform, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stressful life of a collage student is getting to Kiku Honda, but yet he won't miss the 9am lecture. As he took his seat, he noticed Alfred wrapped with a blanket. Normal thing in collage. </p><p>Re-posted from my tumblr blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the blanket

**Author's Note:**

> A re-post from my tumblr blog...

It was 8 am. Kiku looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes. He couldn’t remember last time he washed his hair. He felt like crap, but still he wasn’t going to miss the 9 am lecture. Stressful life of the collage student was getting to him. He barely got time to himself, to relax and just rest for a second. Like that was going to happen. Kiku hadn’t have a second to himself since he enrolled into collage. He was so tired, but he couldn’t afford the luxury that is good night sleep. His roommates were either too loud, or he had to study. He got dressed in a matter of minutes. Kiku grabbed his bag and an energy drink from his roommate’s fridge and headed to class. Once he was comfortably seated he laid his head onto the desk, exhausted. Just before he could fall asleep he heard someone moan in exhaustion, which wasn’t unusual. Kiku turned his head around to see the person who shared his pain. Kiku softly smiled at the sight, his video game buddy, Alfred the unstoppable energy source , was exhausted, and to top it off he was wrapped in a blanket like a cinnamon roll.

“An all nighter?” Kiku softly spoke not to spook the other boy.

“Huh? That obvious?” Alfred chuckled as he tightly clutched to his blanket.

“Well you did bring a blanket to class.” Kiku sat up straight to stretch his arms and back.

“This? It was either this or stay in bed for the mo —morning” Alfred covered his entire face to cover up his yawn. “Who was the genius that invented 9 am lecture, anyways. I can barely function before noon.”

Not really wanting to continue the small talk, Kiku drank his energy drink, secretly hoping it would magically get him out of his stressful daze. And since food and drinks weren’t allowed at the amphitheater, Kiku made sure his drinking was subtle, hiding behind his bag.

“Wow, dude! You got the goods!” Alfred made Kiku spit his drink a little.

Kiku looked up at the american silently questioning Alfred’s motives.  
“Can you pass me some? I hadn’t had energy to wait in line for the coffee machine.” Alfred pointed out the energy drink can Kiku was still holding to his lips. “If you’d like I’ll share my blanket with you.”

Kiku thought about the offer. He really hated imposing on someone, and he hated someone getting into his special personal bubble. But there was an exception, that being Alfred. Alfred was the kind of guy who is comfortable with staying indoors and doing absolute shit, but he would also spend entire day outside doing absult shit. He can get way too loud sometimes (most of the time) and he acted like a grown child, but he did have something that Kiku admired for some reason. That easiness how Alfred approach strangers, and made friends really fast, was the quality that Kiku admired in the american.

“What do you say? With a blanket around us, it would be like we haven’t stepped out of bed.” Alfred pushed the subject further, pleading like a big child that he is. His pleas ended with continuous string of ridiculous nicknames for Japanese boy.

Kiku couldn’t think of a reason why he shouldn’t accept the offer. For one it would shut up the american, and it will be like he stayed in bed if he was wrapped with a worm blanket. And as for the personal space issue, Kiku honestly didn’t mind as long as he is comfortable with the person he is close to, and he was comfortable around Alfred. Kiku silently passed the energy drink to the american, who was more then happy to receive it. Alfred opened up his blanket and invited Kiku to scoot closer. Kiku scooted over, trying his best not to draw attention to himself. Alfred made sure that Kiku was comfortable positioned before he covered him with his share of the blanket. The duo then passed the drink back and forth, trying to keep each other awake during the lecture. As soon as the last drop was gone the two started to doze off into comfortable sleep. Professor’s boring speech on some literature didn’t help them stay awake, and the two fell asleep holding hands under the warmth of Alfred’s blanket.


End file.
